Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories
.]] - Viva Las Venturas Baby!.]] .]] .]] : Still Madd.]] .]] usando el Dragon Jumpsuit.]] .]] Los Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, como su nombre lo indica, són los Easter Eggs (Huevos de pascua) o secretos que han aparecido en dicho juego. A continuación se mostrarán una lista de dichos Easter Eggs. Cartel que anuncia la inauguración de TW@ Hay un cartel en Bedford Point, Staunton Island, que anuncia la pronta inauguración del Cyber-Café Tw@, destacando el mensaje: Cooming Soon. Cementerio de Bedford Point Cada vez que Toni Cipriani mate a algun personaje en el Cementerio de Bedford Point aparecera una lápida con diferentes mensajes: *Paulie Sindacco - Viva Las Venturas Baby!. *Giovanni Casa - Gone... (se fué). *Joseph Daniel O'Toole - Sleeping with angels (durmiendo con los angeles). *Roger C. Hole - Running for office in Heaven (corriendo por las oficinas del paraiso). *Dan Sucho - Dead... An' what not (muerto... o quiza no...). *Vincenzo Cilli - Not so lucky after all (No tan suertudo despues de todo). Candy Suxxx En Newport cerca del piso franco de Toni Cipriani hay un cartel anunciando la nueva pelicula de Candy Suxxx. Luego de 14 años de su primera aparición en la cronología de la Saga GTA, Candy Suxxx sigue en el negocio de las películas adultas. CJ En Staunton Island hay una imagen gigante de color azul de un tipo jugando basket. El punto es que esta imagen es la misma de un screenshot de San Andreas en la que muestran a CJ con ropa estilo micheal jordan jugando basket. Sonny Forelli: The Movie En Shoreside Vale hay un cartel sobre una pelicula llamada Sonny Forelli que probablemente muestre su vida y su muerte a manos de Tommy Vercetti en los 80.... Didier Sachs En el subterraneo del Francis International Airport y en otros lugares de Liberty City hay carteles publicitarios de Didier Sachs; una de las tiendas de ropa de San Andreas. Mensaje oculto En el estacionamiento del edificio del Liberty Tree hay un mensaje oculto. * En GTA: LCS (PSP) dice "Hola otra vez! =)" * En GTA: LCS (PS2) dice "De verdad no puedes sacar más provecho de éste callejón, o si?" Para encontrarlo hay que saltar la pared mediante un vehículo alto, luego ír a un costado y ahí aparecerá el mensaje. Madd Dogg Cerca del piso franco de Toni Cipriani en Portland hay un enorme cartel anunciando el ultimo album de Madd Dogg, llamado Still Madd. The Third Leg Al lado del Shoreside Lift Bridge hay un cartel que habla de una obra teatral llamada: The Third Leg; que en español seria: La tercera pierna. The MainFrame Cerca de la casa de 8-Ball en Shoreside Vale y en otros lugares de Liberty City hay un letrero sobre una pelicula llamada The MainFrame que trata de unos tipos que luego de consumir LSD descubren: La Verdad; esto es una claro guiño a la pelicula Matrix. Además hay que decir que Barbara Schternvart una de las novias de CJ, es una de las protagonistas de la pelicula, junto con oros transeuntes que salian en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas . Bickle'76 El Bickle'76 es una variante del Taxi, el cual es más rápido que el taxi común y presenta un diseño muy peculiar. Es rojo, tiene un motor exterior y tiene dos dados colgando del retrovisor del parabrisas. Está basado en el Travis Bickle, de la película Taxi Driver. Abogado Luego de que Salvatore Leone va a la cárcel, Toni Cipriani se hacerse pasar por su Abogado, usando Traje de Abogado, y llamándose Lionel; lo que podia ser una referencia a Lionel Hutz, un Abogado de la serie de dibujos animados ' Los Simpson'. Kill Bill En Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories hay varias referencias a la pelicula Kill Bill una de ella es el Dragon Jumpsuit que es un atuendo que parodia al traje visto en la película. La otra parodia es la misión Crazy 69, que es la misma donde se consigue el Dragon Jumpsuit. Cartel de Donald Love Cerca del Piso Franco de Claude en Costa de Vale se puede ver 1 cartel,sale el artwork de Donald Love de GTA 3,tal ves se una película porque tiene clasificación de 4 estrellas. Kronos Kronos es una marca de relojes digitales, es una parodia de la marca TimeX, cuyo logo parece formar una cara furiosa. Categoría:Easter EggsCategoría:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories